Their Atonement
by azurelegance
Summary: Because they both need to sacrifice. Shinjiro/FeMC :oneshot:


Disclaimer: Persona 3 does not belong to lalalagirl in any shape or form.

Title: Their Atonement

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Rated: K+

Characters: Shinjiro Aragaki & Female Protagonist.

Game: Persona 3 Portable

Their Atonement

Fingers interlaced. One hand controlling and the other almost lifeless. A pained smile grew on her face; the face of his beloved. She sat next to the tall and comatose man in a room full of white, quietly watching the brunet's chest heave up and down.

She had to struggle to get in here. Hearing that her dear friend's condition was given up on by the doctors, she had no choice but to see him for herself. She asked her older dorm-mate for a ticket in, only to be shot down with "_they said no visitors allowed, period." _So she resorted to begging. The older redhead, realizing the younger girl's unsaid feelings, silently agreed and swiftly took her leave. The next day the young girl in love found herself in the hospital with her favorite person. Here.

Noticing a misplaced strand of hair, she gently wiped off the man's face; the face of her beloved. She watched the calm expression on his face and thought about many things. She felt at ease with her man by her side.

She silently spoke to the man, somewhat expecting him to reply.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? A lot of things happened while you were gone. Akihiko-sempai and Ken-kun were stunned by what happened... but I guess you already know that. They both got stronger while you were gone. You must be proud."

The young girl paused and started once more.

"I... wanted to apologize to you. I promised you I wouldn't cry."

The young girl found herself smiling.

"So hurry and wake up so I can apologize to you! Gosh you sleep so much! Everyone is waiting for that second dinner that you promised!"

A frown replaced the said smile.

"I'm... waiting..."

"Senpai... I need you here with me, with all of us. Ken-kun has completely forgiven you, isn't that enough? I smile and laugh everyday, but there hasn't been a single moment where I stopped thinking about you and your beautiful smile. I want to see that again."

Silent once more, the young girl shifted her position.

"Hah, I'm selfish, aren't I? I act so happy all the time, despite my inner feelings."

The girl gently caressed the sleeping man's face with her other hand.

"If I had one wish to be granted, it would be to see you awake and with me once again, even if it's just for a moment..."

…..

….

…

..

.

The girl struggled to stay awake. The voice of her robot comrade was slowly, but surely fading. To her surprise, she heard distant footsteps approaching the rooftop, where she was currently located.

Aigis was no where in sight, but to her surprise she found the person she least expected to see right before her eyes.

The man who held her heart.

"Don't make a sick guy push himself so hard...," He wheezed out, "...it's pretty pathetic for me to forget the way I did."

The tall man eventually caught his breath, now peering down at his younger female friend. He met eyes with her for an instant, then switched to the other direction. He put his hands in the pockets just like old times. The man she remembered and cherished.

"But even then, my feelings for you were the same as always."

The older man caught eyes with the girl and could not help but smile a bit. The girl quietly laughed and folded her hands together.

"Haha... I got one thick skull, huh?"

She softly chuckled as she gazed lovingly up at her favorite person. She noticed a shift in mood as his eyes turned more tender.

"The girl I saw in my dreams... It was you... You were crying and laughing like usual... Haha..."

The man stepped closer to the happy girl and gently embraced her. How she wished this moment would last forever.

"Yeah... this ain't a dream... You're really here..."

Footsteps and voices grew in a distance, causing the older boy to laugh.

"Man, those guys sure know how to ruin a moment..."

The man and woman walked over to the benches and found comfort on them. The woman, happily content, laid her head on her loved one's lap. Her eyes slowly began to close as a smile sat on her face.

Distantly, she heard one last line from her beloved.

"..I'm glad I met you..."

…..

….

…

..

.

And it all faded to white.


End file.
